


A Mall is a Great Place to Make New Friends!

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [21]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: BlackBerry Cookie and the others have a look around an abandoned mall, and find some new friends!
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942495
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	A Mall is a Great Place to Make New Friends!

" Knight's don't do that. Knight's don't do much." Knight chuckles at himself a bit. I asked him if he ever made little stories in his head, the topic just came up when we were talking. " I just stand in front of people, staying still as a pole!"

It seems like he's making fun of himself, does he realize that? I doubt it. Knight's smart but he doesn't overthink as much as I do. Especially in casual conversations like this. I nod while dipping a rag in cold water and ringing it out, I simply fold it and place it on Cherry Blossom's forehead. She's asleep, she has been for a while. Poor cookie, her head hurts and she's on a loud bumpy wagon.  
" What about you Blackberry Cookie? Have any stories, from your head or not." Knight looks behind at me for a moment, I don't think he should do that much. He needs to keep an eye on the road! We should be hitting a mall soon, too.

" Hm... Not from my mind no, but I do have stories. Would you like to hear some?" I smile.

" Of course I would."

" Let's see... One time, while I was home alone dusting the stairways, I heard a sound. I ignored it, thinking it was just a bird hitting the window. But I kept hearing noises! All around the mansion. Soon my pet got fed up and tugged on my dress to alert me."

" Who's your pet again?" Knight says, I hope he doesn't think I'm crazy for this.

" Ghost Butler."

" Ah, OK, continue?"

" Mhm. Well, Ghost Butler tugged on my dress and once I looked at him he pointed up to the ceiling. To my surprise, there was a little ghost girl crying and dangling from the chandelier!"

" A ghost girl?" Oh goodness, time for another lecture on how 'ghosts aren't real, and if they were, they aren't cookies' again. " How old was she?"

Oh. Good, a cookie who knows how to keep to himself! What a relief, I've gotten tired of people trying to tell me what I have and haven't seen. " She was about 6 years old. And she wouldn't quit crying so we couldn't talk to her! But we couldn't just leave her up there, so Ghost Butler had to DRAG her down to the floor."

" Haha! The poor pet! And girl, I suppose- Ah, it seems we've met out location!" Knight said freely, jumping off his horse while his armor clackered. " A mall, hm? I've never been in one of these before."

He was of course, talking about the 'Berry Municipality Mall'. That's what the sign said. The mall had no light in it, and it obviously hadn't been touched in months. It had dust all over the windows, and cobwebs caking the outside, let alone the inside. It had quiet and distorted pop music laying in the background.

" Ooh! That's nightmare fuel!" Dr. Wasabi laughed, hopping out of the wagon. " Whaddya' thinks in there?"

" It's a mall-" Mustard chimed in, also hopping out of the wagon, and standing next to us. "- there's probably clothes, food, water, spray-paint, everything we need."

" Hm... Before we head in, who should stay back here?" Knight turned and looked at us all one by one. " We can't leave Cherry Blossom alone."

" I think it would be best if Angel and Dr.Wasabi stayed back here." I say quickly, before anyone else could object or say anything before me. " Dr.Wasabi to defend, and Angel to actually take care of Cherry Blossom, and make sure Dr.Wasabi doesn't kill anyone."

Knight Cookie looked at me for a moment, then he nodded. He walked over to his horse and opened a satchel that hung on it's side, pulling out... A shotgun. Specifically the one he almost shot ROckstar Cookie with. Rockstar... I hope he and Zombie are safe. Knight walked over to Dr.Wasabi, glaring down at her. He towered over most of us. He held out the shotgun, hinting for Dr. Wasabi to take it.

" Dr.Wasabi, if you misuse this I am going to quite literally tie you to some rubble and leave you behind, got that?" Oh my, how unexpectedly hostile. Then again, he must be used to violence, he IS Knight Cookie. Dr.Wasabi nodded, holding back laughter.

" **This isn't a joke! If you shoot ONE bullet wrongly I am NOT going to tolerate it!** " Knight shouts. We're all silent, until he starts walking into the mall, we all follow except for Dr.Wasabi, Cherry Blossom, and Angel. Angel looked scared half to death, I'm pretty sure we all were, Knight always seemed like a tough yet quiet cookie. I suppose he just never felt we were in total danger until now.

We walked into the mall, our footsteps echoing. On the first floor, it was mostly an opening, just a big empty room, decorated in posters, trashcans, and benches. Mustard pulled a flashlight out of her hood, one of those big bulky ones, I have no idea how she kept it in there. She turned it one and moved it around. The light only revealed dust wafting around the room. I looked around, I can see through the dark pretty well so that helped a bit. I few dead ATM's in a line, a dead and rummaged through burger place, and some bathrooms. We stood there as a group, completely silent for a while. Until we heard what sounded like hard caramel syrup clacking together.

Knight pulled out his sword, and backed us all up. " **Hey! Who's there!** " Knight shouted, his voice echoed through the mall for what felt like forever. Until a faint voice was heard.

" U-Uh... A Jellywalker...?" A young person's voice shot down to where we were. Knight lowered his sword, putting his arm to his side, using the other so facepalm. He sighed and asked Mustard to point her flashlight up to the third story (now that I think of it, there were 6 stories in that mall, I have never seen such big of a mall! I wonder if that's normal to some cookies?) Once the light hit the third story we saw the top of a cookie's head. " Please- That was stupid of me to say! I'm not a Jellywalker!"

" Uh..." Mustard whispered, tugging on Knight's cape. " I think I know who that is... Mind if I...?" Knight nodded and Mustard walked in front of him. Mustard cleared her throat and stared up at what we could see of the cookie.

" What are you planning on doing...?" Knight leaned over and whispered.

" Nothing dangerous, trust me." Mustard smiled.

" Alright..."

Mustard cleared her throat again. " **Hey four eyes! You don't plan on hiding there like a kitten forever, do you?** " Mustard Cookie shouted up. The cookie's head popped up, and from what I could see, they were smiling.

" **Dr.Wasabi's daughter!** " They shouted.

Mustard grumbled. " **The name's Mustard Cookie and I'm her GRANDDAUGHTER! You didn't seriously forget did you?** Some smart guy HE is huh..."

" **I'll be down in a moment, let me grab my stuff!** " The cookie was quickly out of sight. We heard quick footsteps, more clacking, and a bit of laughter. He quickly showed up at the first floor, where we were, completely out of breath. What stood there was a young man with a huge backpack on, quite obviously stuffed to the brim with stuff. I suppose that's normal nowadays. " OH SHOOT! Ugh! My head is scrambled hold on... OK! Who are the other two..." The cookie pointed at Knight an eye.

" This one is Knight Cookie." Mustard patted Knight's back. " And this is BlackBerry Cookie." Mustard patted MY back, as expected.

" Nice to meet you two! I'm Hero Cookie! This uh- Oh shoot! That's what I forgot!" Hero slapped his forehead. " OK OK, hold on, I saved two other cookies from the city! Isn't that great?! Boy my luck today is on point!"

" Can you... Bring them to us?" Knight requested, cocking his head.

" Yes of course! They're asleep though... It is like-" Hero Cookie checked his watch. " It's NOON?! Those lazy cookies!"

" Want us to come with you to wake them? We need to look at this place anyways." I suggest. Both Knight and Mustard nod in agreement, how nice.

" Sure thing! This way!" Hero walked over to thew pair of escalators for that floor, going to the side of one of them and turning what seemed to a a key jammed in a slot. After a few seconds the escalators were up and running. Mustard and Hero hopped on it immediately. I was a little hesitant at first, seeing how this is an old rusty mall, but it deemed itself safe enough for me. I looked back at Knight, who was staring at his feet.

" Knight Cookie, we're going now." I raise my voice a bit. He looks up and immediately stumbles onto the escalator. " Lost in thought?"

He nodded. Once we were on the right floor Hero directed us to what was left of a small jewelry shop.  
" I think the kid's in here..."

" A kid?" Mustard's head perked up. " Dude we only have one kid back at the wagon!"

" Wagon? Gee, you have other cookies?! Awesome!"

" Yeah! We'll explain once we get the two you found, who'd you find?" Mustard creeped up behind Hero, scaring him a bit once he realized.

" The kid's name is Apple Cookie, and I think you know the other once, Mustard! Take a guess~" Hero chuckled, using a key to open a door located in the back of the shop, clearly meant for employees.

" If you don't tell me I'm gonna' sock you!" Mustard lightly elbowed Hero's side, laughing a bit. " C'mon, who is it?"

" No way! Seeing you in suspense is the most fun I've had in a while! Here's a hint, she likes cats!" Hero let us into the room, we all quickly spotted a small blonde child sleeping on a mat on the ground, covered by a small quilt.

" Everyone likes cats you dweeb!" Mustard laughed, crouching down in front of the child, slightly shaking her. " Psst, Apple Cookie, we're some new friends...!"

The child sat up rubbing her eyes and groaning. She was stretching out and yawning. I don't quite see why Mustard stated us as friends, was it to lessen the chance of scaring the child? Do we look scary? That got me thinking, didn't it...?  
" New friends...?" The girl yawned. " Are they stinky grown-ups?" She pouted.

" UH-" Mustard looked at Knight and I, mouthing 'I'm sorry'. " Yeah I guess, they're nice though!"

" Who're you? You look like a punky grown-up!" Apple Cookie poked Mustard's nose, giggling a bit. Oh what a sweet child... " Who are you cookies? I only know Hero!"  
The little girl stood up and tugged on Hero's pant leg, he was quick to pick her up. She was still half awake and practically fell back to sleep once she got comfy. Hero told her that we'd explain things later while picking up the quilt that Apple had. We left the shop after that.

" Let's see... I'm not sure where the other may be..." Hero said, looking around carefully. " Probably in the arcade, by my guess!"

" You still haven't told me who it is you jerk!" Mustard hopped over to Hero's side. " Please man! PLEASE! You said it's someone I know, and I'm feeling pretty lonely because I've been stuck with Grams forever!" Hm, Mustard feels lonely? Well, I can imagine being surrounded by strangers, none of who are around her age group; can feel very lonely and lost. And if I had been stuck alone around that lunatic who calls herself a doctor, I'd feel lonely as well. I could focus on Mustard late though, but there's something that draws me to Apple Cookie, I want to learn more about her. Mainly because she's a child, does she have any idea what's happening? I could ask Angel what it's like being a child during this whole mess, but I'm afraid they just say something positive like ' It's such a learning experience!' Not that there is something wrong with being positive, it just isn't as useful as a... Hm... NORMAL child's opinion. I hope that doesn't come off as rude.

" I'd like to know as well, Sir." I speak up, Hero looks at Mustard, than at me and nods.

" Alright. It's a cookie names Strawberry Cookie-"

" **YOU HAD STRAWBERRY COOKIE THIS WHOLE TIME AND DIDN'T TELL ME!?** " Mustard yells. She kicked the back of Hero's leg lightly, but it was enough to trip him up.

" Careful I'm carrying a kid! Sorry, I just wanted to see you happy and surprised when we got to her..." Hero sighed and looked away.

" I am SO SO happy! Strawberry actually GETS me, she LISTENS to me! She's like, my best friend!!!" Mustard threw her arms up, that's the first time she'd really sounded somewhat happy. I can imagine why, too. I wish I had my best friend still with me to outlive this. Oh my, everything just got me really sad all of a sudden.


End file.
